


Goretober 2018 with AH

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Drowning, Drugs, Fantasy AU, Goretober 2018, Hallucinations, Impalement, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mention of disecction, Seraph!Gavin, Torture, Transformation, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Prompts taken from: https://twitter.com/Nobutatan/status/103556948052350156931 Days of gore themed ficlets featuring the Achievement Hunter guys.





	1. Day 1 - Extra Limbs

  1. Extra Limbs



 

   Ryan howled in pain as he fell to his knees.

 He knew that being a superhero was dangerous in the first place, let alone one themed after a spider. But he wanted to do good and having developed odd powers due to some fucked up twist of fate, he took to being a vigilante.

 However, two years had passed since he first began his line of work.

 And his powers were mutating him.

 He already tried everything he knew and consulted people he both knew and never heard of to figure out a way to slow down whatever the hell was going on, but nothing was found.

 He sobbed with agony, sides throbbing.

 “What… is… happening…” He gasped out. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he could swear that his sides felt like they were splitting open.

 

\---

 

 Ryan had no idea how long he had been kneeling on the floor for before Jeremy burst in the room.

 “Ryan…? Oh God…” the younger man whispered. “...What the hell happened…!?”

 The superhero blearily looked upwards. “I… guess I’m more… of a spider now…”

 He looked back down to his sides… and to the four arms that burst from his sides moments ago.


	2. Day 2 - Blood Sport

  1. Blood Sport



 

 The roar and cheer of the crowd had dulled into an omnipresent rumble as the fight wore on. He had been forced into this sport years ago and now he could barely remember a life before the arena.

 He lunges at his opponent, fists striking across their already bloodied face. He just barely noticed the tooth that went flying. The roaring crowd began to make more sense as he struck blow upon blow on the rapidly tiring fighter before him.

 ‘Mogar! Mogar! Mogar!’

 Mogar grit his teeth at the chanting of his name, a surge of energy pulsing through his whole body. His strikes grew more powerful. His movements got faster. And, as his opponent started to slow, more blood started to pour.

 It was blood sport.

 And he was damned good at it.


	3. Day 3 - Playing with Knives

  1. Playing with Knives



 

 Contrary to how he was normally, Gavin was fascinated with knives.

 He supposed that being around Ryan had intensified the matter, but he could remember when he was teen and, in the middle of a secondary school biology lesson, first held a scalpel. Granted he cut his finger attempting to dissect a frog, but for a brief moment, he had to marvel at how easily the blade drew blood.

 He did pass out after.

 As he grew older, his fascination grew. When he was sure that no one else was at home, he would take a knife out of the kitchen block and just admire its edge. Eventually he started trying out little tricks to keep his attention. Sure, he mullered his hands multiple times, but he could say that he was a master at flipping knives and he was a good contender for Five-Finger Fillet, beaten only by Michael.

 When he joined the Fakes, seeing the others playing with knives gave him inspiration and he tried to replicate their tricks. However, it was only the Vagabond who was willing to teach him new tricks.

 Gavin smiled as he practiced his game, throwing a simple paring knife at a dartboard.

 Hopefully, he could play with moving targets soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, the knife throw RT Life video is one of my faves. :P


	4. Day 4 - Horns

  1. Horns



 

 Edgar was on the loose.

 And as the spells that contained the beast were broken, he was in his true form.

 Ryan hastily tried to lay down binding spells, only for the beast to break through each one. It was obvious that he was growing in power, as his minotaur body grew larger and more monstrous by the second.

 “Edgar, please stop!” He cried out desperately. “Why are you doing this!?”

 The minotaur only snorted, spit dripping from its sneering mouth. It bellowed and charged forth…

 Ryan barely had time to register the movement before he felt a horrifying pain in his stomach.

 He dared to glanced downwards, finding that Edgar’s right horn was deeply embedded in his stomach. Blood dripped from the wound and Ryan felt shock settling in.

 He could only give a quiet yet agonised groan as Edgar lifted his head up, taking Ryan off the ground with him. He felt the wound worsen as gravity tried to pull him down and widened the injury.

  The vagabond felt dizzy and cold as he lost blood and, as Edgar shook his limp body off of his horns, he felt the darkness take him.


	5. Day 5 - Hey Batter Batter

  1. Hey Batter Batter



 

 Lindsay strolled down the hallway, humming to herself. She had requested that she have a go at interrogating someone for the Fakes. Normally, the task was left to Michael or Ryan, but she did get Geoff to come around the idea.

 Okay, she had to threaten him with bringing home a stray cat every day he doesn’t let her. And no cats were rehomed in the Fakes HQ. Which sucked.

 But she was on her way to an interrogation.

 She hefted up the aluminum baseball bat up onto her shoulder, opening the door to find the captive tied to a chair. From the profile, he had been intruding on Fakes territory and selling drugs on the side. The Fakes wanted info on his boss.

 “Hey pal!” She greeted. “I’ll be your interrogator for today. And I think you already know what we want to know. So, if you could give me an answer quick, then you’ll hurt less.”

 The thug glared up, only to spit in Lindsay’s direction. “Fuck you bitch.” He scoffed.

 Lindsay shrugged and walked to him, resting the end of the bat on his shoulder. “Did you know that the shoulder counts as a ball and socket joint? Since, I have a baseball bat…” She said, her grin widening. “Wanna play ball?”

 The question seemed to click as the thug began to struggle. “Woah woah woah, what the fuck! You’re fuckin’ nuts!” He squealed, leaning as far away from the redhead as he could.

 “We all kind of are.” Lindsay tapped the bat against his shoulder once more. “But I want to play some baseball!”

 Any screams of protest or pleas for mercy were ignored completely as Lindsays’ grip tightened.

 “Hey Batter Batter!” She raised the bat, then…

 “Swing!” And she brought it down, producing a loud crack of bone and a agonised howl.


	6. Day 6 - Drowning

  1. Drowning



 

 Jeremy had barely a second to hold his breath before he was dragged underneath the canal’s waters.

 He had managed to piss off a rival crew and he was convinced that they couldn’t do anything. After all, they were smaller and less organised than the Fakes and they had only just started in the criminal underworld. So, to Jeremy anyway, it was like an ant squaring up to an elephant.

 Turns out he was ridiculously wrong.

 So now, here he was, cinderblocks chained to his legs and sinking to the bottom of a filthy canal.

His chest was already burning from holding his breath, demanding that he open his mouth. It would be his doom for him to give in right now.

 It was… oddly tranquil under the water. Ignoring his aching chest, it was strangely quiet. Jeremy remembered Ryan saying that it could take two or three minutes for someone to pass out underwater before they drowned.

 Oh God… his chest was hurting so much…!

 He breathed in, and water rushed into his lungs.


	7. Day 7 - Transformation

  1. Transformation



 

 Gavin stood on the altar, looking out over the valley. He knew that his time was drawing closer, so he needed to have one last view of the place he called home for years before he went through his transformation.

 He had lived among a small group of humans for a few years now and he never told them what his true identity was. What he was.

 He was a seraph.

 And his mortal form was breaking apart.

 Gavin wished that he could have had more time to spend with his new friends. He was going to miss Geoff’s paternal affections, Jack’s kindly nature, Ryan’s bizarrely fascinating aura, Jeremy’s undeniable energy, and Michael… oh, Michael…

 As if on demand, Gavin gasped as he fell to his knees. His back wriggled and he could feel the skin straining from the inside. He grit his teeth, yet a pained keen escape him.

 “This… is it…” He gasped out, watching as the tips of his fingers faded into a shimmering gold and growing into sharp claws. His skin paled into marble white, golden veins running across his body.

 Yet, he finally cried out as fiery golden wings burst from his back, ruby blood dripping down his back that did nothing to dull the wondrous light or raging fires. Two more wings sprung forth, followed by a final pair.

 Gavin closed his eyes for a brief moment… and when he opened them, they were pitch black, except for a golden circle within them.

 He slowly rose to his feet and looked over the valley with his true eyes.

 His transformation was complete.

 He spread his wings and silently floated off of the ground.


	8. Day 8 - Oh So Many Eyes

  1. Oh So Many Eyes



 

 Whatever the hell these bastards injected him with, it was incredibly potent.

 Ryan twitched in his bindings, the ropes biting into the skin of his wrists. He had been caught by some gang he was investigating, having been asked by Geoff to look into them. This group had been smuggling drugs into Los Santos and, by extension, had encroached on Fakes territory.

 The Vagabond had found that they were expecting a shipment of… something, so he went on stakeout.

 However, he was caught off guard and now here he was.

 He could barely recall what happened at first, but he could clearly remember someone injecting him with some weird drug before leaving him alone.

 He couldn’t see a way out except for that one door. The only other thing of note were, for some reason, drawings of eyes on the walls. What kind of David Lynch bullshit were these guys going for?

 One of them blinked.

 What?

 Ryan looked to his left, where the motion came from. It was just a trick of the light. It had to be.

 One of the eyes blinked… and then another. And another.

 Ryan could only looked around the room, as all of the eyes on the walls started to blink. “What the hell… did they dose me with!?” He growled, his heart beating faster.

 Of course these bastards would drug him with something wicked, but he could never have predicted that it would affect him like this. He could feel nausea building in his throat as each eye continued blinking.

 Only seconds passed before the eyes started changing; growing and shrinking,blinking faster or slower, and even starting to change from chalk drawings into real flesh eyes.

 Sweat dripped, his heart raced, and his breath came out in irregular gasps.

 Oh God… the eyes… oh so many eyes…!

 They wouldn’t stop looking at him!

 The eyes!

 THEY WERE EVERYWHERE.

 Ryan couldn’t take it anymore.

  He screamed his lungs raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be really slow with these fills. I will get them done, but they're probably gonna spill over into November. Sorry guys!


End file.
